Flying Pigs and Then Some
by Ava Addemdum
Summary: Sakura stalks Sasuke in a floral cloak for turning her down. What will she find out? Pitty she didn't dress up for the epiphany. Warning: Yaoi. narusasu


D i s c l a i m e r : Don't own.

W a r n i n g : 

YAOI!! Don't like, don't read! I'm not going to put up with homophobic fucks, Kuppish?

This is my first Naruto fic, I'm dedicating it to my favourite pairing narusasu (and yes, I do care about where the names are placed and that Naruto is seme and Sasuke is uke).

* * *

My name is Haruno Sakura, 14, Chuunin. I'm currently undercover for one of the most important mission ever in my shinobi career.

I sigh at the fact that I, a beautiful ninja, have to be wrapped up in a thick floral cloak in a temperature of 38 degrees Celsius. But I must say, the cloak and the straw hat add an extra aura of mysteriousness around me.

It's amazing what a girl has to do to earn the attention of the one she loves. It all started after today's training. I unleashed all my charm and attempted, once again, in asking Sasuke kun out on a date. And once again, he rejected me coolly. I gaped at his retrieving back; I could not, for the love of me, understand how he managed to turn down my feminine appeal for the past two years. My butt and breast have moved up a size or two since then. One would ask, isn't a cup B good enough for him?

I refused to even consider that my Sasuke kun could be asexual, and anyway, how many times does he expect me to fall for his "I'm busy today" excuse?

That was how I, the number one intelligent chuunin, ended up here, behind a shrub, peeping through the gaps like some pervert who wrote Icha Icha Paradise.

See, the hyper-active blond on the right; his name is Uzumaki Naruto. He's an immature idiot who's still caught up in his impossible dream of becoming a Hokage. The one glaring at him is Uchiha Sasuke, the boy I so promptly fall in love with and the subject of this mission.

Okay, I'm moving in.

* * *

I caught something about being hungry from Naruto as I was carefully moving in (the broken twig doesn't count). My Sasuke kun was the sharp one, as always, and shot my whereabouts a glance...but I'm sure he wasn't suspicious.

I cup my right ear with the hand from the same side to eavesdrop on their conversation. It's a skill every girl needs to have; ninja or not.

"Hey, hey, are you listening to me?" Naruto sticks his face close to Sasuke's. Argh! Get away from him, if you kiss him one more time, Uzumaki, I swear...

Sasuke kun narrows his eyes at my way again; my flaring killing intent must be giving me away. I hurriedly put on the image of his kissing my forehead but soon rid myself out of reverie before I die due to the lost of blood.

"No, I wasn't. What were you saying about going to lunch at a ramen place because you are hungry?"

Thump! Now both of them are giving the suspiciously solitary bush (my hideout) strange glances. I rub the lump on my forehead due to the classic anime fall; so much for "wasn't listening"! Both of them can be such dumb-asses sometimes.

"As I was saying," Naruto is the first one to avert his squinting eyes, much to my relief. "I've been kicking ya ass all this afternoon, now I'm hungry. A winner's gotta have his lunch ya know.

Sasuke lets out a snort and crosses his arm, "which spar were you watching, dobe? According to your information, you were the one who stopped the fight."

The one receiving the name calling gives him his trademark fox expression, "I didn't 'stop' the fight; I 'paused' it!" Then he mirrors the other's movement, "I was planning to continue kicking your ass after I'm charged up by ramen," emphasizing the word 'continue'.

I'm trying very hard not to jump out of my hideout and treat Naruto to a solid punch in the face. That's normally what I do; after all, the two are not known for their capability to control their juvenile quarrels.

"So, how 'bout it?" Huh? How about what?

"Ya wanna come?" Ha, as if he will agree to that. I mean, the day when Sasuke kun didn't reject him straight out will be the day when I give up on my love and pigs fly.

"Is that some kind of twisted way of asking someone out?" My head snap towards him. Just where is this conversation heading?

"No!!" Naruto's face looks like it was about to burst with all the blood rushing to his cheeks. "I was just wondering if you would come...Oww, forget it!" He scowls at Sasuke kun, "you're such a bitch sometimes!"

Just as the inner Sakura is gaining control and hell is promised to break loose, Sasuke kun smirks: "As long as I don't have to pay for you."

Both Naruto and I froze.

Crickets chirp.

As always, Naruto recovers the fastest...in all circumstances.

"Does that mean...you would come with me?" He asks, eyes the size of ramen bowls.

"Don't make me repeat myself, you baka..." I swear on these 80's sunglasses I'm wearing, that there is a ting of pink on Sasuke kun's cheeks...It must be the heat, I nod to myself.

I hurry after them as they make their ways to the ramen place. With Naruto blabbing on and on about nothing in particular, his usual loud voice attracts glances from the passer-bys. I'm so glad that I'm not walking with him right now, image how embarrassed Sasuke kun must be feeling.

I dodge from corner to corner, startling, even myself, with the astonishing speed. Poking my head around a brick wall, I see that they have reached their destination. The blond one falls silent as he catches a whiff of the delicious smell which is drifting from the small shop. I've always felt awe about the power his favourite food has over Naruto; I've witnessed it too many times already. But I can not help but 'tsk' in admiration over the temptation of ramen.

I follow them into the shop and disguise myself in a far, dark corner, while my eyes are prodding into the pair sitting at the bar.

"I'll have an extra large miso, and he'll have..." he slaps Sasuke kun on the back.

"...Pork," before the self asserted baka could say anything else, Sasuke kun takes control of his own lunch menu. I mean, seriously, what makes him think that he gets to decide what MY Sasuke kun wants to eat? It's not like they're on a date or anything...hey, he has no right to pull that face at him...

I ordered something...I don't remember what...I was too busy spying to realize until the waiter walked away with my menu. I stare at my subjects while trying hard to remember something that took place just ten minutes ago.

Glaring at the steaming contents in the bowl on their table makes me conscious about how hungry I am. I was on a diet yesterday and didn't eat anything today either...I'm starving! They must be deaf; not hearing my stomach growl.

Sasuke makes a move to grab something. The next second, a bottle of ketchup appears in front of him.

"Really, why you eat your ramen with ketchup? You are such a weirdo." Naruto nags while sucking the noodles into his mouth; soup spitting everywhere.

"None of your business," is Sasuke's rigid reply as he squeezes the strange sauce into his bowl.

I wrinkle my nose; I never knew he has such strange taste buds. I'm unwilling to admit this, but perhaps there are some faults in the beautiful, gifted Uchiha family.

Ten minutes later, Naruto has finished three bowls of extra large miso ramen. Sasuke is still picking through his bowl Naruto was studying his rival's face.

"What?" I have a distinct feeling that both Sasuke kun and I are sharing the same frustration right now...ah True love.

"Hey, hey! I've always wondered how pork ramen plus ketchup tastes like." The annoying one grins, raises his hands in a defensive manner.

"And what, pray tell, epiphany did you gain from gawping at my face?" He shifts a side way glance at his companion before adding, "Don't you think that eating it would be the best way to find out what something tastes like, dunce?"

Naruto appears to be thinking, which I know for a fact is not amongst his strong points.

What I witnessed next made my train of thoughts crash. Everything from the mystery of my unknown lunch to my current mission (as I prefer to call it) was reduced into rubbles. My jaw hit the table with a loud clash but no one seems to notice; either did anyone notice that the shop fell into a deadly silence.

Naruto lips are connected with Sasuke kun's!

Physically connected!

They were...they were...

Kissing!

I don't think I can scream even if I want to.

It ends as quickly as it starts. Naruto straightens up like nothing had happened and grins at the stunned face of Uchiha Sasuke.

"You're right," his eyes are the shape of curved moon. "The best way is to taste it for yourself."

Hit him, punch him, or kick him through the wall! Anything! Me and myself cheers.

But that never happen.

No. There is no scream that echoes through the Konoha Village. Nor does the innocent ramen bar have to suffer from a Naruto shaped hole on its wall, because the person who's supposed to cause these things is just sitting there, as still as a statue. Whether it was from shock or anger is not for one to know but us to find out.

This continues for a while until...

"Next time..." Sasuke kun's voice rings clear through the hushed site. "Don't do that in public..."

The shop, if possible, becomes even more still. When I peek at Naruto, for a second there I thought it was the sun that I was looking at. His grin is almost too big for his face, I'm sure he is about to hug him if it isn't for Sasuke kun's deadly glare.

* * *

My name is...wait...I'm sure I've said that...to Hell with it. I'm sitting at the ramen place, long after the close up time. The waiters are telling me to shoo as they sweep and mop the deserted shop. Before I stand up, I made a mental note to myself to watch for the flying pigs on the way home.

* * *

A u t h o r e s s ' s P r a t t l e :

Well, I guess that's it. This is one of those PWPs (Plot? What plot?) fluffs. I had a major writer's block throughout the whole story, it was very hard to write in present tense.

Please excuse the grammatical mistakes, and please, if you know some good Narusasu stories (point: uke Sasuke) please include it in your review.

Tell me what you think.


End file.
